Confessions
by NaruHinaProductions2014
Summary: This is a One-shot for a Naruhina story. It begins at Episode 166 of Naruto Shippuden. There might be a Sequel but that is up to the reviews.


Confessions

If you were in the Fire country and in the Village of the Hidden Leaves. If you saw it now, it no longer looks like the best Village in the land of fire at all. Now it looks like a pile of rubble. The village was attacked by the leader of the group called the akatsuki. The leaders name was Pain and he was here for only one man and his name is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto engaged Pain in a battle and took down five of six of the Pain's. The sixth Pain over powered him and stabbed rods into Naruto's body making it impossible to move by himself now. Pain stabbed the last rod into Naruto and broke it off.

"_Pain's chakra is going inside me?" _ Thought Naruto as he was helpless on the ground

"You'll be coming with me now, Nine Tails?" Said Pain as his Rinnegan eyes grew larger

Before Pain could take Naruto, He stopped and heard someone coming. The person jumped up and thirsted her hand down where Pain was. He jumped back and avoided the attack. The force of the strike made a large hole in front of Naruto. When he looked up to see who it was, he was shocked to see it was Hinata who just saved me from Pain.

"_How cruel using those rods to stop Naruto's movements!" _Hinata said to herself as she was looking behind her to see Naruto on the ground and turned to look at pain

"I won't let you lay another figure on, Naruto." Said Hinata with a harsh tone

"Reinforcements?" Pain said

Naruto looked at Hinata, "what are you doing here. Don't put your life at risk like this." Naruto yelled at her from behind "Run your no match at all for Hi….."

"I know; I'm here of my own free will." Hinata said as she was talking to Naruto

"Then why, Hinata. Why come out here to this battle." Said Naruto as he lay on the ground helpless to stop Hinata from being here

Hinata stayed in front of Naruto as she slowed her breathing down. "I'm here because I want to be. Naruto, you changed me, I almost made the wrong turns so many times. But you changed me, your smile saved me. So I'm not afraid to die if it means I can protect you."

Naruto was shocked at what he was hearing from Hinata. Naruto never knew that she would go this far for him. What he heard next shocked him to his core.

"Because…. I Love You….. And I always will, Naruto."

Naruto couldn't see Hinata's face but if he could he would most likely see a smile on her face at those words. Hinata got into a fighting stance and Pain got out one of his rods ready to finish this right now. Hinata looked back at Naruto with his head looking at the ground. She spun around and kicked and broke some of the rods and was about to do so again and she was sent flying.

"Hinata!" Yelled Naruto as he watched her be sent flying away from him

Hinata stopped and got back up to her feet. _"What?" _Hinata said as she watched as Pain walked and was now standing in front of Naruto. Hinata got into another stance and gathered Chakra into her hands and was about to attack.

"_I have to do something or else Naruto will be taken."_ Hinata said to herself as she lugged forward with her attack. "Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists."

Hinata charged at Pain. Pain lifted his hand up and stuck it out and waited for Hinata to get closer. When she was close enough he blasted her with his Justu. Hinata lay on the ground bloody and unable to move. Naruto watched the scene play out as he was helpless to do anything. Pain looked at him and a black rod slid out of his sleeve.

"Stop, leave her alone!" Naruto yelled at Pain to stop this. "She's not in this please don't do this to her."

Pain lifted his arm up with the rod in hand and brought it down and stabbed Hinata in front of Naruto's very eyes. Naruto looked as Hinata bleed from the wound that Pain gave her by stabbing his rod through her. Pain pulled it out of Hinata and looked at Naruto.

"This is how my parents died. By Ninja of the Leaf Village." Pain said as Naruto just kept looking at Hinata as he was bleeding out.

Then it happened seeing this happen to the girl that loved dying in front of him. That was all it took before Naruto unleashed the Nine Tails chakra. The whole area of the Leaf Village felt a strong shock wave and a pillar of Chakra was seen where Naruto was battling Pain.

"Yes let the power flow through you." Pain said as he was watching the Nine Tails Chakra was pouring out of Naruto. "Do you hate me?"

After what Pain said the Transformation of the Nine tails Chakra was complete. Naruto was now holding six tails. Naruto roared at Pain and charged at Pain. Pain watched at Naruto running around him.

"_So fast?" _Pain thought as Naruto ran so fast that the ground was starting to get hot. Just when Pain was about to use his Almighty Push. Naruto appeared in front of him and grabbed him and opened his jaws and started to gather chakra for a Tailed Beast Bomb. Before Pain could think Naruto unleashed the attack and blasted Pain's his clean off his body. Pain's body went limp and fell to the ground. Naruto looked at the body of Pain and looked back at Hinata's area. The Chakra went away and Naruto ran to where Hinata was and keeled down and pick up her head and laid it on his lap. Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto with Tears in his eyes looking at her.

"Why Hinata?" Naruto said looking at her bloody face with tears dripping down onto her face. "I told everyone to stay out of this battle that included you."

Hinata looked at Naruto's face with tears in her eyes. "I know Naruto, but I wasn't going to just keep doing nothing while the man I loved was risking his life." Said Hinata in a weak voice

"Hinata you better not die on me here." Said Naruto in a weak voice as tears were falling faster onto her face

Hinata lifted her hand up to his face and touched it. "I won't die. Because I want to be with you Naruto, I also want to be strong for you. That is why I work so hard. I never go back on my Ninja Way." Hinata said then her hand fell from Naruto's face and her face went pale and her head limped to the right side of her body.

Naruto tried to shack her awake. "Hinata? Hinata? HINATA!" Said Naruto as he yelled her name and shacking her to get her back.

Just after the battle was over everyone came to the battle field to help the ones that were wounded. Sakura arrived where Naruto was with a team of Med Ninja's. She saw Hinata and Naruto. Sakura yelled out to the Med Ninja's to hurry over there and get Hinata to the Med tent and quickly. The med Ninja's went over to Hinata and put her on a med bed and took her to the tent to be treated after words she'll be taken to the Hospital. Sakura looked at Naruto as she saw the tears and look on his face as Hinata was taken away to the Hospital to get treated. Naruto got back up and started running to Hinata, but Sakura stepped in front of him and wouldn't move.

"Sakura move, I need to be with Hinata." Said Naruto as he stood in front of Sakura

Sakura stood her ground and kept her arms out to keep Naruto there and reason with him. "Listen Naruto, you can't go with Hinata. I need you to go with me and also get treated for your injures. I can also tell by looking at you that you'll collapse if you're not cared for." Sakura said to her blonde teammate

"I don't care about me. I care about Hinata, so move Sakura." Naruto said with harsh tone. He started to walk and try to get past Sakura. But Sakura stayed on her ground and didn't move an inch.

"Listen Naruto, Hinata rather see you live than die." Said Sakura as she was still in front of Naruto trying to reason with him. "Hinata didn't confess her love for you just because, she did because she knew that she could die trying to protect you."

After Sakura said that she walked up to Naruto and hugged him, he put his face into her shoulder and started to cry. She held Naruto close to her and stayed that way for a moment. While he was crying into her shoulder, she put her hand into her pocket and grabbed the needle with the sedative in it. _"I'm sorry I have to do it this way, Naruto." _After that she stabbed the sedative into Naruto's neck. Naruto noticed too late and the sedative started to work on him. In moments Naruto was knocked out.

**1 week later **

**Hidden Leaf Hospital **

Naruto started to wake up. When his eyes opened he looked around and saw nothing but white walls around the room. He tried to set up but was in too much pain to do so. Then the door opened and in came Sakura and Tsunade.

"Naruto sorry for that but I needed you to get better and for that I had no choice but to use a sedative on you." Said Sakura as she was looking at Naruto in the bed all banged up

Naruto managed to set up in his bed and looked at the two girls. "Where's Hinata at?" Naruto asked while looking at Tsunade and Sakura.

They looked at each other and had looks of bad news on them. Sakura stepped forward and looked at Naruto. "Hinata is on the 2nd floor of the Hospital. But Naruto she's in a coma for the past week. She might or might not get better."

Naruto got up from his bed and got onto his feet and started to walk away.

"Naruto you can't do that. You haven't healed all the way yet."

Naruto just kept on walking to the door and out the door and down to the hallway and up the stairs to see Hinata. Tsunade and Sakura following behind to keep an eye on Naruto. Naruto grabbed the door knob and open the door to Hinata's room. What Naruto saw almost made him have a heart attack? There in the bed was Hinata, she had had breathing tube in her, and her right arm was in a cast and her left leg was in one also. Naruto walked over to her bed and pulled up a chair and sat down and held her other hand and was crying.

"_Hinata I'm so sorry that you had to try and protect and you are like this now in a coma because of me. I'm so sorry." _Thought Naruto as he held her hand in his

"_Naruto, I've never seen him like this before." _Thought Tsunade as she looked at Naruto. Naruto never acted like this even when he was told about pervy sage and Kakashi.

Sakura watched on as Naruto was sitting there holding onto Hinata's hand and crying for her to get better even though he was saying anything. Sakura smiled at the scene before her. She was happy but at the same time she was kind of jealous of Hinata and how Naruto was paying more attachment to Hinata now than her. Sakura and Tsunade left the room and left Naruto alone

**2 weeks later**

Sakura came into Hinata's room to check up on her and like every day Naruto is there as well. Sakura came over to Hinata and started her checkup. Hinata was starting to come out of the coma slowly. Sakura looked at Naruto.

"_I think it's thanks to Naruto." _

After doing her checkup, Sakura was getting her things packed up and was about to leave when Naruto yell her name.

"Sakura, Hinata just squished my hand a little."

Sakura ran over to them and checked her vitals. To her shock Hinata was starting to get her breathing back and her heart was starting to work better as well.

"Whatever you have been doing, Naruto keep it up. She's coming back to us." Said Sakura as she continued to check her vitals.

"Hinata please come back to us, to me. I have things I want to say and only to you, Hinata. So please come back to me." Naruto said as he held her hand

Sakura keep her eyes on Hinata as Naruto was hoping to see Hinata again. Then her hand again squished his hand again. Sakura went over to Hinata and took out the tube because her lungs and heart were now fully back together again. So she could breathe on her own now.

"Hinata please come back to us." Naruto said in a weak voice as he stays by her side

Hinata started to open her eyes. She started to open and all she could see was a blinding light hitting her eyes. When her eyes adjusted to the light she was shocked to see the love of her life by her side.

"Naruto." Hinata said in a weak voice as she turned her head to look at his face.

Naruto picked up his head and looked at the girl who said his name and to his shock it was Hinata. She was looking right at him. "Hinata you're okay." Naruto said as he was looking at her. Before she could say anything else he jumped onto her and hugged her crying.

"I'm so happy that you're okay, Hinata." Naruto said crying as he hugged her

"I'm sorry that I worried you, Naruto." Said Hinata as she hugged him back with her one good arm

Sakura watched them hug and smiled. She then turned around and left the room to them. When she closed the door to the room with Naruto and Hinata in it. She leaned against it and held her hand over her heart.

"_Why do I hurt like this seeing them together like this? I'm not falling for Naruto, am I? _Thought Sakura as her chest started to hurt a bit more

**Back in the room**

"Hinata I don't ever want you to put yourself in danger like that again." Said Naruto as he looked at Hinata with sadness in his eyes. "I've lost so many people already in my life and I don't want to lose the one person who loves me."

Hinata sat there stunned at what she just heard from Naruto. "Naruto are you saying what I think you are to me." Said a stunned Hinata

"Hinata ever since I found out that you were here in a coma I never lift your side. While you were in your coma I started to remember all the times we been with each other and after I thought about it a lot it finally hit me. I'm sorry that I didn't notice your feelings Hinata. But after I remembered all that. I started to have feelings towards you. Hinata…. I Love you too." Said Naruto as he sat in the chair

Hinata sat the stunned by what Naruto said to her just now. "Naruto…. I love you too." Hinata said as she pulled Naruto close to her they shared their first kiss together.

Sakura was still outside the room and she heard everything. She got off the door and started to walk away from the door and the room. Sakura had tears in her eyes as she walked a bit faster out of the Hospital. _"Why Naruto, why Hinata and not me." _Thought Sakura as she knew now that she had her heart broken and the man she liked is taken away from her by Hinata.

"_I will get Naruto back at any cost." _Thought Sakura

**A/N: And that is rap for this one. I hope you all enjoyed this one. **

**Please rate comment sub and review. Now unto the thing I want to say. I'd like to do a sequel for this story but I'll leave that up to you the Viewers if you want another story to continue this one. Just leave a review on this and say yes and tell me why you want the story to be continued or no and why you don't. Thanks and have fun see you in the Sequel if there is one. **

_**NARUHINAPRODUCTIONS**_


End file.
